User talk:Lefrak Lion King
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lefrak Lion King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Curly-BraceXD (Talk) 04:41, March 23, 2013 Hi I have a clan that has been existing for about a whole 5 months or more now and I can't seem to find it on the list of clans ;( (This is a wiki, a collaboration of information to which all users are free to edit. Many of the users here seem to not know this, so be sure to tell them if possible. The "Edit" button on top of any given article is probably your best bet in this situation.) I also know the twig hack, speed hack, score hack, and the life hack which practically makes me immortal, but I am not on the hacker list ;( Same thing. You edit the article and add your name to the list. ' '''Unfortunately, the "Hackers" page has been used as a sort of chat room and has been abused by several users (this is actually an ongoing issue on this wiki and stems from the users' lack of knowledge on how to use the articles properly) , which is why it is temporarily locked. In this case, I will add the information for you. Just give me your in-game username. ' 'However, for future reference (and when the pages are free to edit), please do not ask an admin to do this for you, as it is fairly simple. ' '''¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 17:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, I notice you edited the Big Boss page and replaced the text with everything associated with you. (Unless this is a general list of so-called "Big Bosses", you should not add your name to something you are not associated with, especially considering this is an article about a particular user.) You also removed the names already listed there and completely changed the subject of said article. No offense, but this is kind of annoying to an admin and any previous editors of the article. It's like me replacing someone's name on a certificate with mine and belittling all their efforts or painting over a piece of artwork with my own. (These comparisons may be somewhat far-fetched, but hear me out.) This action is considered vandalism and can result in severe consequences throughout the Wikia community. Since this is a more open wiki than others, I'm not really going to ban people, per se, but I will remind them of the general rules. Please remember this while editing. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 18:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Again this thing is really getting me confused. i was making a wiki and when i search it, i cant find it at all on the search. i would like for u to please delete my account if u can. Right here. Remembering a wiki isn't too complicated and any of the wikis you've edited or created are located on your user page. Also, I do not have the power to delete your account. When you register on a wiki, you are signed up to the Wikia website as a whole. Only those at the Community Wiki may have that type of privilege, or so I believe. If you do contact them, please remember to refer to the right person. Even then, you do not have to delete your account. Simply create another wiki in its place (if it were truly lost). the thing about big boss was me. i use to be just lefrak and i was with lol before and she was my gf in the game and they mentioned that in there. i remember all this from about a year ago. That may be true, but the Big Boss page is certainly not about you, as the names are completely different and unassociated. This is a page about someone else. I do not know who this person is exactly, but that's how it looks to be. Besides, the information on the page has already been provided, by my perception. Really, if you wish to write about yourself, simply make a new page, rather than replacing an article that someone probably invested some time in to type.